1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally related to data mining techniques applied to analyzing semiconductor manufacturing processes and data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in semiconductor manufacturing, the overall process can include hundreds of steps, and each step involves a specific semiconductor fabrication process (e.g., lithography, etching, ion deposition, etc). Within each step, it is not uncommon for anywhere from one to tens of different tools to process a given wafer. Further, multiple tools may be used to perform different portions of a process step in parallel with one another and the same tool may touch a given wafer multiple times to perform different steps in the fabrication process. That is, each one of multiple tools may be used to perform the same step on different wafers, as well as different, but similar steps, on the same wafer.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, electrical properties can be affected by deviations in the fabrication process due to drifting or otherwise poorly performing processes or equipment (also referred to as tools). Therefore, techniques are needed to detect which process equipment (tool) may have caused such deviations.